


2x05

by roothful



Series: season 2 drabbles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Collection of one shots, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roothful/pseuds/roothful
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots all based on episodes from the second season of Riverdale. All Betty and Jughead centric...Note that all drabbles will not be in chronological order. Lengths may vary.





	2x05

 

 

 

The low buzzing sound of the tattoo pen hums, ringing in his ears. The pain bites- quick and startling, jabbing and prodding at his skin like a snake sinking its fangs into his flesh. His eyes squeeze shut instinctively, and a low hiss of pain escapes his lips.

 

Behind shut eyelids, he sees visions of gold. Flashes of lavender sweaters. A wisp of bubblegum pink lips. He wants to say,  _How dare you, Betty Cooper,_ and _How could you, Betty Cooper,_ but all his inner accusations are drowned out by the constant droning of the pen spewing ink onto his skin.

 

( _I love you, Betty Cooper_.)

 

 

 

 

The pain subsides. The wound is still there, still fresh, and now all he can see is pink. Not the baby pink of her sweaters, not the lightest pink of her lips, not even the soft pink of her bed sheets.

 

No, this pink is vibrant- loud and provocative, saying  _Jones_  instead of  _Juggie_. It is twined within her hair, which frames her face, which holds her lips, which is what she is kissing him with now.

 

It isn’t her. His eyes suddenly prick with tears, which isn’t convenient when you’re trying to kiss, and her hand reaches to cup his cheek. 

 

He stiffens under her touch.

 

 

 

 

In the morning, she shrugs on his ratty old tee shirt and proposes breakfast. 

 

He doesn’t respond at first, letting his eyes wander past her and settle on the kitchen counter. His mind immediately fills with thoughts- Betty, Betty, Betty.

 

It feels strangely like a betrayal to have  _her_  here, to have her stand in the same room  _they_  shared their most special moments in. It feels like he is doing something wrong, destroying something sacred, and he feels the need to get out as soon as possible.

 

“Breakfast sounds great,” he says, and the corners of her lips quirk with a hint of mirth.

 

As he ushers her out the door and watches Toni’s pink hair sway when she shoves a motorcycle helmet over her head, he stands in the doorway, doesn’t join her just yet, and takes a quick scan of the trailer. She is everywhere- the table, the couch, the counters. He shakes his head to himself.

 

He closes the door.

.

.

.

.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this may have been the shortest thing you've ever read. i regret nothing.
> 
> before posting some of my longer and more thorough work on here, i decided i would like to establish some stomping ground before diving in head first.
> 
> season 2 of riverdale was confusing, to say the least. some parts made us cringe, cry, laugh, and swoon. by writing these short drabbles, i hope to bring some more depth to the scenes that left us feeling any emotion- whether good or bad.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed my (sparse) writing. can't wait to share more with you lovely people.
> 
> feel free to leave kudos or a comment. i don't expect much.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @roothful. x


End file.
